Un Cambio Inesperado
by Lina Malfoy
Summary: Una chica invisible para todos exepto para Jack y Pansy, pero despues de una charla con su amiga decide hacer algo al respecto con su imagen... DM&OC, BZ&PP... dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolas, espero k les guste es un capi calgo corto :), todos los personajes exepto Anya y su familia k son inventos de mi loka cabeza los demas son de la gran JKRowling, xD.**

**1° CAPITULO**

Una chica de casi 17 años se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana como caían los copos de nieve. La tranquilizaba ver como la nieve cubría los árboles ya sin hojas, pero aunque quisiera esta observando ese hermoso paisaje no podía de dejar de pensar lo que le había dicho Pansy en el tren, si lo pensaba tenía rezón y mucha, ya casi cumplía la mayoría de edad y todavía no había tenido novio y todo por la depresión que le dio al enterarse de la muerte de su madre. Dejo de arreglarse partir de los 15 años, ya no tenía a su mamá para que le diera consejos por que ha pesar de que su padre fuera un mortifago eso no les impedía consentirla y demostrarle cuanto la querían.

Nunca fue un impedimento para ellos darle muestras de cariño aunque de vez en cuando su padre se portaba frío cuando estaban en presencia de alguien mas y no le importaba por que sabía que a el no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público. Y eso la hizo recordar cuando se entero de la muerte de su madre.

Flash Back

Estaba a principios de Noviembre y ya se podía sentir que el clima se estaba haciendo cada vez mas frío. Era viernes y las dos ultimas horas tenia pociones con los Gryffindors y eso si que era un dolor de cabeza esta con ellos por 2 horas y a Snape regañándolos cada cinco minutos. Pero ese día no fue como los otros para ella. Llevaban como media hora de clase cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y dejo entrar a Filch. Todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver el rostro pálido de su querido profesor, fuera lo que le estaba diciendo debió de ser muy grave para poner de ese estado al profesor. Pasaron varias minutos después de la salida de Filch, hasta que Snape se dirigió a la parte donde se sentaban los de Slytherin y se paro enfrente de Anya.

-Srta. Carrows, vaya a la oficina del Director. Srta. Parkinson acompáñela-dijo Snape, volviéndose a su lugar y matando con la mirada a todos los alumnos incluyendo a los de su casa que no dejaban de ver a las chicas que salían del aula-sigan trabando!

Todos los alumnos inmediatamente bajaron la cabeza hacia su caldero hasta que se les paso la curiosidad de saber lo que estaba pasando ya que Snape ya estaba revisando pasando por los lugares revisando como iban en sus respectivas pociones. Las chicas llegaron a la gárgola donde Pansy dio la contraseña y vio a su amiga que seguía sin moverse.

-Anya, quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Pansy

-no, mejor yo luego te busco-dijo la chica

-esta bien, pero no voy a regresar a la clase. Voy a estar en la sala común de mientras que se termina la clase

Anya le sonrió a su amiga, y subió las escaleras; luego toco suavemente la puerta hasta escuchar el "adelante" de Dumbledore. Al entrar pulóver que no estaba solo si no que su padre también se encontraba en el despacho del Director. Y ahí estaba como siempre con su mirada sin demostrar absolutamente nada eso si Anya pudo notar que estaba muy tenso aunque no se puso a pensar en las causas en las que lo tenia tan tenso por que la voz del Director la saco de sus pensamientos.

-bueno yo los dejo solos-dijo Dumbledore

-no espere, todavía tengo que hablar con usted; esto no tardara-explico Aled, su padre. Dumbledore solo asintió-Anya… ahorita no te puedo daré explicaciones por que es muy difícil para mi todavía decirlo…

-papá, que sucede, me estas asustando-dijo la chica acercándose a su padre mientras el la veía con una suma tristeza-papá ya dímelo

-… tu madre falleció ayer…-finalizo sin quitarle vista de su hija

Anya palideció en cuestión de segundos no dijo nada en varios minutos que se sintieron eternos. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de sentimientos simplemente estaba como congelada. No reacciono hasta que le vino a la mente su hermanito, Orión.

-y Orión, como esta?-pregunto la chica saliendo de su trance

-el esta bien en casa…

-pero, como es que paso eso, ella estaba bien!-

-lo se, pequeña-dijo su padre, abrazándola tiernamente -ahorita no es lugar ni el momento para hablar, el profesor Dumbledore te dio permiso para estar unos días en casa; haya hablaremos mejor. Ve por tus cosas, te espero en la entrada en veinte minutos de mientras voy hablar de unos asuntos con Dumbledore

-de acuerdo-

Anya salió del despacho del Director con la mente en blanco no podía pensar en nada o simplemente no quería. No tardo en llegar a su sala común no había nadie en ella por suerte si no habían visto su rostro empapado de lagrimas que no dejaron de salir desde que abandonó el despacho del Director.

Llego a su habitación que compartía con Pansy, por suerte ella no se encontraba ahí y tampoco la iba a buscar ahora no tenia tiempo para estarla buscando ahora lo que tenia que hacer era empacar lo mas rápido posible para poder estar ya con su hermano que ha de estar peor que ella.

Abrió su baúl y con un solo movimiento de su varita todo ya estaba acomodado dentro de él, solo faltaba… la foto que tenia sobre la mesita de noche; en ella todos estaban felices se la habían tomado las vacaciones pasadas en Italia. Y ahí estaban todos sentados en el jardín de su casa de Italia; su papá abrazando a su mamá por la espalda, y ella tenia sentado en los pies a su pequeño hermanito de tan solo 7 años… se veían tan felices quien iba a pensar que en unos meses mas ya no iban a tener a su madre con ellos, nadie lo pensó, pero quien se ponía a pensar en esas cosas cuando todo es color de rosa?… nadie…

Sostuvo la foto en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar con impotencia aunque no sabía como había muerto su madre eso la destrozaba mas no la pudo ayudar, tal vez solo tal vez si supiera como fue su muerte había podido ayudarla y no lo habría dejado sola, si no estaba sola, pero aunque se este lo mas acompañada del mundo con tu familia y amigos siempre vas a necesitar el cariño de una madre, de sus consejos, hasta de sus regaños aunque no lo creamos y ahora que ya no esta con ella la echaba de menos mas que nunca y pensar que ya no estaría para darle cariño y hasta regañar a su hermano era algo muy injusto para el que tan chico lo dejaran sin una madre.

Se seco las lagrimas bruscamente, y utilizo una poción de Pansy para que no se le notara que estuvo llorando. Se cambio; se puso un pantalón negro con una blusa azul marino con mangas. Con un solo movimiento de la varita Anya hizo que se baúl se encogiera para poder ponerlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Bajó a la sala común y ya había unos cuantos alumnos en ella ya no tardaban de llegar sus amigos así que mejor se apresuro a salir. Los pasillos se estaban llenando de alumnos que salían ya de sus clases para disfrutar de su comienzo de fin de semana. Visualizo a su padre en la entrada del colegio solo unos cuentos pasos mas y se iría a su casa y no tendría que darles explicaciones a sus amigos no amenos hasta regresar de nuevo a clases pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar como decírselos e iba a ser difícil ella todavía no asimilaba la muerte de su madre y no creía que lo lograría.

Y en menos de cinco segundos escucho que la llamaban se hizo de la desentendida y siguió caminando, pero la volvieron a llamar esta vez mas fuerte. Volteo a ver quien la llamaba, pero ya bien sabia quien era. Pansy venia caminando apurada junto con Jack, los demás pasaban directo al comedor.

-para que te quería el viejo chiflado?-pregunto Jack

-en realidad el no quería nada… en realidad fue mi padre-dijo rápidamente al notar el desconcierto en sus amigos

-oh…-dijo Pansy, pero ya no sabía que decir, su amiga ya no era la misma a la de hace media hora

-y entonces que quería mi padrino, y a propósito por que no traes el uniforme?-pregunto Jack

-… bueno de yodos modos se van a enterar, así que mejor se los digo yo-dijo Anya mas para si que para que sus amigos

-de que estas hablando, Anya?-dijo Pansy

-de que… por que es tan difícil decirles que se murió mi mama pensó la chica

-Anya-la llamo Jack-si quiere no lo digas

-no, tengo que hacerlo… bien… esta mañana me informo mi papá… que ayer mi mamá… mi mamá se murió…

El silencio se apodero de ellos. Ni Pansy ni Jack se esperaban esa noticia esperaban cualquier otra cosa, pero eso?… estaban en la misma situación que Anya hace unos segundos, hasta que Pansy rompió el silencio.

-lo siento, Anya-dijo Pansy, abrazándola

-yo también lo siento, Any-redijo Jack uniéndose al abrazo

-gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes

-y tu como estas?-dijo Pansy

-en lo que cabe bien, pero ahora me debo ir en unos días es el funeral… además me preocupa Orión

-esta bien, aquí vamos estar por si quieres hablar

-nos vemos-se despidió sonriendo fríamente

Fin de Flash Back

Pero volviendo a la conversación que tubo con Pansy, si tenía razón ella ya no se tenía que esconder de tras de esa ropa grande que acostumbraba usar. Y ella no era fea ya se lo habían dicho su hermoso cabello negro ondulado le caía por la espalda y sus ojos azul eléctrico la hacían recordar en su madre. Y si le tomaba la palabra a Pansy…

Flash Back

Por fin ya se habían acabado las clases, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban abordando el tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus casas para celebrar la Navidad y todos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no todo era felicidad ya que Anya le causaba una enorme tristeza regresar a su casa donde vivió por casi 16 años con su madre y saber que ya nunca la volvería a ver ni hablar con ella la destrozaba por dentro, pero siempre le quedaba su hermanito y su papá que no la iban a dejar sola y ni ella los iba a dejar.

-amor, estas bien?-dijo Jack, uno de sus mejores amigos

-si, Jack…

-ya déjala Jack, no haces mas que molestar-se quejo Pansy

-no te pongas celosa amor, que a ti también te quiero-le dijo el chico

-cambiando de tema. Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser la persona que no eres-le dijo su amiga

-de que estas hablando, Pansy-dijo Anya sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga

-a que dejes de usar ropa que no es de tu talla, arreglarte mas. Tu no eres fea, Anya. Hasta Jack te lo puede decir

-estoy de acuerdo con ella, eres muy guapa para que nada mas y cuando es únicamente necesario te pongas guapa para mi-finalizó Jack sonriendo como nunca, y sacándole una sonrisa a la chica

-es que solo me gusta arreglarme para ti-dijo sarcásticamente la chica

-eso ya lo se-dijo Jack, sin entender el tono sarcástico

-como sea-dijo Pansy ignorando al chico- ya sabes que me puedes mandar una lechuza si decides cambiar de imagen, y ser quien realmente eres… ya no tienes que aparentar lo que no eres y lo sabes

-esta bien, si decido que lo dudo que me transformes en un troll, te mandare una lechuza-le dijo a Pansy

-como que a un troll, Anya-hablo indignada

-ah no, el troll es Millicent jaja, por cierto, y ese milagro que te dejo sola-le pregunto Anya

-la amenace con que si se volvía acercar le mandaría una maldición… ¿Qué, no me van a decir que les agrada-dijo Pansy, al ver las caras que tenían sus amigos

-claro, si hasta va a hacer mi próxima novia-les dijo sarcásticamente Jack

-que chistoso, pero volviendo a Anya… si no me mandas una carta antes de que acaben las vacaciones te vas atener a las consecuencias-dijo Pansy

-¿Qué consecuencias, si se puede saber-

-no vas a creer que te las voy a decir, cierto

-pues la verdad si, me voy con Jack, que el SI me quiere-le dijo Anya, y se levanto para irse a sentar a un lado de Jack

Por el resto del viaje cambiaron de tema y mejor hablaron de lo mejor y lo peor que les había pasado ese año. Eso si sin mencionar los numerosos ataques de los mortifagos cosa que no les interesa demasiado o al menos eso decían ellos. No fue una conversación del otro mundo mas bien lo que se puede decir "medio normal". Y después por fin habían llegado a la estación y como todo los años fueron los primeros en salir antes que se volviera imposible salir. No muy lejos divisaron a sus padre, pero antes de dirigirse con ellos se despidieron ya que no se verían en un buen tiempo o al menos eso pensaban.

-bueno, aquí nos separamos… se cuidan, y no vayan a olvidar mi regalo de navidad que los estaré esperando eh?-les dijo Anya con una sonrisa a sus amigos

-tu también te cuidas, y quiero que me mandes la carta si no nunca te llegara mi regalo-le advirtió Pansy

-jaja, de acuerdo. Lo intentare-le dijo

-a mi no me importa, yo si te mando tu regalo aunque también quiero el mió-redijo Jack, mientras la abrazaba

Anya río nunca cambiaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo la hacían reír hasta cuando estaba deprimida, después se abrazo a su amiga, ya se iban a ir cuando los tres se fundieron en gran abrazo.

-nos veremos en enero…

Fin de Flash Back

Estaba decidida… le enviaría esa carta a Pansy y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Después de todo en el fondo ya se había artado de que los demás se burlaran de ella, pero ya no les mandaría hechizos para calmarlos eso era lo malo de cambiar.

Se acerco a su escritorio y saco un pergamino y una pluma, y se dispuso a escribirle a Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa, lo siento por no subir antes, pro mi compu se descompuso, y hasta hoy me la han entregado u.u**

**gracias itza, y emi sweet, ****por sus reviews... ojala me puedan decir k les parece el capitulo n..n, a mi no me gusto mucho**

**Todos los personajes exepto Anya y su familia son inventos de mi loka cabeza los demas son de**

** JK Rowling :)**

**2° CAPITULO**

Hace unas semanas que le había escrito a Pansy, no sabía que diría, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no le contestaría de inmediato solo que se equivoco por que en menos de cinco minutos le había contestado. No sabia quien era las mas emociona si ella, que era la que se iba hacer "el cambio" o su amiga que tan solo la iba a ayudar.

Le había dicho que iría a su casa faltando dos semanas para entrar al colegio, y ya era la fecha que habían acordado.

Pansy llego justo después de comer, su padre como de costumbre no estaba en la casa de hecho era raro que lo estuviera si no era el cumpleaños de algunos de sus hijos o alguna fiesta de amigos no lo veían.

-que bueno que te decidiste-fue lo primero que dijo Pansy al ver a su amiga

-sigo sin adivinar quien esta mas emocionada, aunque creo que ya lo se-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-y ya te esta afectando estar con Jack-le dijo Pansy, fingiendo enojo

-y a ti estar con Malfoy…

-jaja… bueno lista para cambiar-

-…

-Anya, lista?

-no, pero acaso importa-le dijo volteándola a ver

-no, pero eso no importa… que hacemos para no aburrirnos-le dijo Pansy, volteando para ambos lados

-como, no que me ibas a cambiar el lugar y no se cuantas cosas mas-le dijo Anya

-yo nunca dije que yo te lo haría, como puedes pensarlo Anya… como ya es tarde y como vamos a ocupar mucho tiempo mejor lo dejamos para mañana… mañana saldremos a las nueve al Callejon Diagon, después de tu cambio iremos a comparte ropa entre otras cosas que nos hagan falta, que te parece?-le dijo Pansy

-yo… pues… bien-

-geni…-no termino su frase por que una voz aguda la interrumpió

-¡estupido mocoso, como te atreves a desobedecerme, te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!

Las chicas escucharon los tremendos gritos en el segundo piso y como no escucharlos estaban a punto de romperse todo lo de vidrio. Anya no tardo mucho en subir corriendo a la habitación de donde provenían dichos gritos.

-Any-un pequeño de unos nueve años salio corriendo a abrazar a su hermana una vez que esta hubiera abierto la puerta de la habitación

-estas bien, Orión?-le pregunto, quitándole las grimas que hasta hace rato no dejaban de salir de sus pequeños ojos azules

-Cruela me esta regañando por algo que no hice-le contesto

-¡a quien le estas diciendo Cruela, mocoso!-le grito Natalie Bells, de unos 28 años de edad, de cabello largo y rubio y unos enormes ojos verdes que parecían que se le fueran a salir

-a quien mas… a la única zorra que esta en esta habitación ya sabes quien o te lo dibujo-le dijo Anya, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que merlín le dio

-¡como te atreves a hablarme así, soy tu futura madrastra!-

-primero muerta antes de que lo seas¡y te hablo como se me da la gana, si le bules a gritar a mi hermano te juro que no respondo y te mato, y me importa poco si me envían Azkaban, entendiste CRUELA!-le grito Anya, asustando no solo a Cruela… perdón a Natalie si no también a su amiga que eran muy raras veces que se veía a Anya perder la paciencia

-te esto se va a enterar tu padre, y me voy a reír cuando estés castigada de por vida-le dijo Natalie

-eso ya lo veremos, aunque te vas a quedar esperando a que eso suceda mientras yo me moriré de risa mientras mi padre te saca de la casa-redijo Anya saliendo de la habitación

Anya se dirigió a su habitación seguida de pansy y de su hermano, una vez todos adentro guardaron silencio a que se le pasara el enojo amiga/hermana.

-estas bien?-le pregunto su amiga

-claro-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa-Orión, tu como estas? n.n

-¡feliz, le gritaste Cruela. Pansy te vas a quedar?-le dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa

-si se queda, jajaja-

-Anya, y que va a pasar si se entera tu padre-la cuestiono su amiga

-pues… veremos de cual parte esta… si de esa o de mi… pero bueno, Orión te gustaría ir con Pansy y conmigo al Callejon Diagon, mañana, para ver como me convierto en un troll-redijo Anya a su hermano

-¡si, te vas a convertir en un troll?- o.O

-claro que no Orión, van hacer que tu hermana se ponga mas bonita-le dijo Pansy, quitándole un peso de encima al niño

-o por lo menos lo van a intentar… no se hagan ilusiones- u..u

-oh cállate-le dijo Pansy, arrojándole una almohada en la cara

-¡oye!-redijo regresándole la almohada

Así comenzaron una pequeña guerra de almohadas entre los tres, terminando en varias risas y llenos de plumas a causa de las almohadas que sufrieron jaja.

-crees que lo deba de dejar dormir aquí?-le pregunto Anya

-hay suficiente espacio, no?-

-eso es un si

La noche fue bastante rápida, Anya no había podido dormir en toda la noche si no hasta las 4 de la madrugada fue cuando por fin pudo dormir. Ahora que lo había pensado durante toda la noche ya no estaba tan segura si su padre fuera a estar de su lado, Natalie se le había metido hasta los poros y su padre ahora estaba mas ciego que nunca.

Después de la muerte de su mamá todo había cambiado, su padre ya no era el mismo, si no estaba trabajando se encerraba en su despacho y no salía hasta ya muy entrada la noche, y eran contadas con las manos las veces que lo habían visto.

Hasta después de tres meses de no verlo llego ala casa muy temprano, Anya y su hermanito estaban por ir a cenar cuando lo vieron llegar a la casa junto con Natalie y ahí fue cuando se las presento como su pareja poco tiempo después se fue a vivir a su casa a la casa de SU mamá. En la "fantástica" cena, Natalie no paro de insultar a su mamá hasta que Anya ya no pudo mas y le derramo el vino en la cara, y como era de esperarse, su padre la castigo durante el resto del verano solo en dos ocasiones la había defendido, pero eran como si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora ya con la mayoría de edad podía dejar esa casa que se había convertido en un infierno, pero dos cosas la detenían… la primera, su hermano, no lo podía dejar solo ahí con esa loca regañándole y pegándole cuando ese te le diera la gana, no, no lo podía dejar en sus manos… la segunda, habían muchos recuerdos de su mamá en esa casa, pero por lo que sabia gracias a la ayuda del padrino de Orión y padre de su mejor amiga, ella y su hermano se encontraban como herederos universales de su mamá y hasta ahora también de su padre pero la pregunta era hasta cuando¿hasta que Natalie se lo pidiera?… pero tampoco podía permitir vivir mas tiempo y mucho menos exponer a su hermano con esa arpía, iba hacer una decisión muy difícil.

La noche se fue bastante rápido, Anya no había podido dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Ya no astabatán segura de que su padre fuera a estar de su lado, Natalie se le había metido hasta los poros.

Después de la muerte de su mamá todo había cambiado, su padre ya no era el mismo, si no es que estaba trabajando se encerraba en su despacho y eran muy pocas las veces que lo veían. Hasta después de tres meses que se presento muy temprano en su casa con Natalie a su lado. La tal Natalie no simpatizo con ninguno de sus hijos al igual que ellos a ella, y no era de esperarse además de que toda la cena se la paso halagando de su relación con su padre o de lo tonta que había sido su mamá hasta que Anya no aguanto mas y derramo por "accidente su vino en el caro vestido de Natalie, desde ese día supo que no contaría mucho con su padre ya que si fueran por los odiosos gritos que lanzaba la mujer su padre si se enteraba de lo que había pasado, Natalie fue la que le dio la gran idea de castigarla por todo el verano hasta que volviera al Colegio, solo en dos ocasiones la había defendido, pero era como si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora ya con su mayoría de edad podía dejares casa que se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, pero dos osas la detenían. La primera, su hermano; no podía dejarlo sofocón esa loca paseándose por la casa, y la segunda, habían demasiados recuerdos de su mamá en esa casa, pero tampoco se podía permitir vivir mas tiempo en ese lugar, aunque ya tenia pensado que hacer, y le gustaba como iba a salir.

A la mañana siguiente le escribió al Sr. Parkinson para decirle que ya iniciara en proceso… no tardarían en darle toda su herencia, y la custodia de su hermanito, ya que contaban con muchas cosas a su favor.

-Orión levántate-le decía Anya, pero no lograba despertarlo-Orión…

-solo cinco minutos… porfa…

-si no te levantas ya, te vas a quedaron Cruela-le dijo Anya

-¡NO, ya voy-le dijo el pequeño saliendo del cuarto

Después de alistarse, y desayunar algo rápido se fueron al Callejon Diagon, no tardaron mucho en llegar de hecho solo seguían a Pansy que era la única que sabia donde quedaba en lugar a donde quiera que fueran.

-eh… Pansy, segura que es aquí?- le dijo o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!… Gracias itza, La dama detras de la tinta y a ****Sil-Felton ****por su reviews!**

**Espero k les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas n..n, el capitulo es un poco corto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir T.T **

**Todos los personajes exepto Anya y su familia son inventos de mi loka cabeza los demas son de** **JK Rowling :)**

**3° Capitulo**

Después de alistarse, y desayunar algo rápido se fueron al Callejon Diagon, no tardaron mucho en llegar de hecho solo seguían a Pansy que era la única que sabia donde quedaba en lugar a donde quiera que fueran.

-eh… Pansy, segura que es aquí?- le dijo o.O

-claro, por que?-le dijo

-no, por nada…- Anya estuvo casi seguro de haber visto los ojos de su amiga brillar, seria que estaba mas emocionada de que la dejaran como payaso?

Llegaron a un local un poco… como decirlo… colorido. Anya ya no estaba muy segura de la mentalidad de su amiga, o se habrían equivocado de lugar, por que por lo que se veía del lugar de cambian pero para ir a trabajar a un circo.

-Any… segura que no serás un payaso?-redijo Orión, jalando de su brazo

-¿Qué es un payaso?- o.O

-es un persona que se viste muy chistoso y se pintan la cara, y hacer reír a los muggles… eso me dijo Terry-les dijo un Orión sonrojado

-que raros son los muggles-dijo Pansy, entrando al local

Al entrar un señora de cabello naranja y ropa muy llamativa los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Anya tubo que tapar la boca a su hermano para que este no estallara en carcajadas al ver a la extraña señora.

-Pansy querida, como has estado?-le dijo besándole ambas mejillas

-muy bien, gracias Sra. Reeds. Mire ellos son…

-oh, mira que niño tan mas precioso-la interrumpió- como te llamas?

-Ori… Orión Carrows, Señora

-si, y ella es su hermana Anya-le dijo Pansy antes de que el pobre se muriera de vergüenza

-mucho gusto querida, yo soy Amanda Reeds-le dijo, y al igual que Pansy y su hermano le beso ambas mejillas

-igualmente…

-y bien que los trae por mi humilde negocio?-le pregunto

-le he traído a mi amiga para que le haga un cambio en su aspecto-le informo Pansy con una amplia sonrisa

Mientras se alejaban pudo ver la cara de burla de Pansy no le encontraba nada gracioso que la fueran a convertir en un payaso de circo… no lo encontraba.

-claro, ven querida, aquí yo te voy a dejar perfecta-le dijo llevándola a detrás de una puerta azul, pero antes de cerrar-Pansy, pónganse cómodos

-si-dijo, mas interesada en leer los labios de su amiga hasta que entendió lo que le dijo… me las vas a pagar

Al entrar Anya miro para ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nada extraño que atentara en contra de su vida, no lo encontró o al menos no pensó que fueran peligrosos.

-siéntate aquí-

-que me va hacer?-le pregunto, ya sentada en una silla rosa, y sintiendo como le mojaba el cabello

-solo te voy a cortar un poco el cabello

-¿Cómo?-dijo casi sin voz

Cerro muy fuerte los ojos cuando empezó a ver como caía su cabello, no supo cuanto tiempo duro esa tortura hasta que sintió algo caliente en su cabeza y un insoportable ruido con el que apenas escuchaba la voz de la Sra. Reeds cantando. Poco después vio muchas pinturas en una mesita unas mas llamativas que otras, pero rezaba por que no las utilizaran en ella.

-cierra los ojos, querida. Relájate, no te va a pasar nada malo-

-si-susurro

Ese era el pero castigo al que había sido sometida en toda su vida, todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y no tenia la intención de abrirlos. Solo escuchaba es sonido de las pinturas cuando las dejaba en la mesa, y la melodiosa voz de su torturadora.

Pansy golpeaba rítmicamente el pisotón su pie, se estaba desesperando aparte que no había mucho que hacer ahí mas que ver a las empleadas haciendo su trabajo, y no que decir del pobre de Orión que se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

"por merlín… ya llevan mas de dos horas ahí a dentro… por que tardan tanto!"

-solo un poco de gloss… ¡listo!-dijo la Sra. Reeds-has quedado preciosa… querida ya puedes abrir los ojos

-ah si claro-dijo apenada

Anya abrió lentamente un ojo seguido del otro… se quedo en shock. No reconocía a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo. Su cabello estaba por la mitad de la espalda con capas largas y unas mechas azules. Su cara no estaba tan diferente, le habían puesto sombra negra y delineado los ojos del mismo color haciendo que el color de sus ojos resalten , y un poco de gloss.

-¡merlín, esta no soy yo-se dijo así misma

-claro que eres tu querida. Quedaste muy guapa-le dijo mirándola tiernamente

-esta segura?- le pregunto T.T

-por supuesto . Será mejor que salgamos-dijo

-pero no será mejor que no me vean y así evitaremos ir a San Mungo-le dijo mirando insegura la puerta

-claro que no, ellos han de estar muy emocionados por verte-le dijo

-ya termino?-pregunto Pansy solo al ver ala Sra. Reeds salir

-ya querida

Anya salio en seguida se la Sra. Reeds.

-¡Anya, te ves genial!-redijo Pansy antes de salir corriendo a abrazarla

-si, pero necesito el oxigeno para vivir-redijo tratándosela de quitar de encima

-lo siento, jejeje

-¡Any, no te dejaron como un payaso o.O . Pero mejor quédate así, te vez muy bonita y… como payaso no n..n

-¿payaso?-pregunto Amanda

-una cosa tonta de muggles-contesto Pansy

-oh, que nombres tan mas raros usan los muggles-

-Sra. Reeds… cuanto va hacer?-pregunto Pansy

-nada querida, tómenlo como un regalo-les dijo aún sonriendo

-bueno, gracias-le dijo Anya, un poco apenada por no tener que pagar nada después de que la arreglara muy bien

-no tienen por que darlas-

-bueno, gracias por todo, Sra. Reeds-dijo Pansy, sacando a ambos hermanos del local sin ni siquiera poderse despedir

Una vez fuera Pansy volteaba para ambos lados viendo para donde ir a comprar la ropa adecuada para su amiga.

-Pansy, a cual lugar vamos a entrar ahora?-le pregunto la chica

-a una donde podamos comprar ropa decente-contesto

-no estará muy lejos?-ahora pregunto Orión

-no mucho-le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenta a caminar-aquí es

-este es mucho mas bonito que el otro, Any-le dijo su hermano

-tienes razón, pero hay que entrar que luego se nos va a perder…

-¡Anya, mira ven a probarte esta ropa-le dijo Pansy, mostrándole todo una montaña de ropa

-tan rápido encontraste tanta ropa?-le pregunto o.O

-si tarde mucho-se quejo su amiga

-o.O

Pansy la empujo hacia el vestidor mientras Anya veía cual de toda esa ropa se iba a probar primero mientras su hermano y Pansy se acomodaban en unas cómodas sillas que una empleada les había dejado.

Anya salio con un pantalón de lana café, y una blusa rosa pálido.

-y bien?-dijo Anya

-… no-le digieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Anya volvió a entrar y se quedo un buen rato mirando la ropa sin saber que escoger, hasta que Pansy se canso de esperar, y entro.

-deja te ayudo-le dijo entrando al vestidor

-si, por que no se que ponerme-

-toma, ponte esto, y después sales para que te veamos-le dijo entregándole una minifalda negra y una blusa de mangas morada

-como piensa que me voy a poner esto-dijo Anya viendo que la falda era muy corta

Anya no tardo mucho en vestirse, pero no le agrada que la vieran con esa ropa, se sentía muy rara con algo tan corto además que se le veían todas sus piernas y un poco de estomago.

-¡Anya, puedes salir, para que te veamos!-le grito Pansy

-no

-Anya sales por las buenas o por las malas-le dijo

Anya muy a su pesar tubo que salir del vestidor, su hermano estaba literalmente con la boca abierta mientras Pansy solo no decía nada.

-Anya, por que nunca te habías puesto ropa como esta, te queda genial-le dijo Pansy

-pero esta muy corta-dijo Anya, tratando de bajarse la falda cosa que no lograba

-a mi me gusta-le dijo Orión-cómpratela, si?

-mmm… no se, no esta algo corta

-ni hablar tu la compras y listo, ahora la ropa que falta y nada de peros-le dijo

Y así se pasaran los próximos treinta minutos buscando que se compraría y que no, después Pansy los llevo a la parte de ropa intima.

-no pensaras comprarme ropa interior, o si?-dijo Anya

-claro, no te puede faltar… pero esta yo te la escoger y no la vas a ver hasta que estemos en tu casa

-pero…

-espérenme aquí-les dijo Pansy, antes de dejarlos solos

Pansy no tardo por mas de treinta minutos en regresar con dos bolsas, no dejo que Anya viera nada, y mejor se fueron a comer un helado que ya lo estaba reclamando Orión.

Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde llegaron a la casa de Anya, se venían riendo de un chiste que Orión les había contado.

-¿Dónde estaban?-la voz de su padre los hizo callar de inmediato


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa, lo siento muchoo x no subir nada en tanto tiempo, pero paso algo muy feo con mi familia y no tenia animos de escribir nda y luego me tubieron k operar y hasta ahorita estoy mejor xD... ojala k les guste el capi, y me dejen un rw nn**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde llegaron a la casa de Anya, se venían riendo de un chiste que Orión les había contado._

_-¿Dónde estaban?-la voz de su padre los callar de inmediato _

_-papá-dijo con un hilo en la voz el pequeño Orión_

_-si, yo, y bien en donde estaban?-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-fuimos a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, algún problema… padre?-le dijo Anya sin apartar la vista de los ojos fríos de su padre

-ya veo lo que necesitabas-le dijo mirándola de arriba para a bajo-y todavía que haces lo que se te la gana te llevas a tu hermano, y sin permiso. Se puede saber por que no le avistaste a Natalie?-le grito su padre, sin impórtale la presencia de Pansy

-yo si le avise, si no pregúntale a Pansy, ella me acompaño a avisarle-le mintió, y volteando a ver a su amiga-verdad Pansy, tu me acompañaste cuando Natalie estaba viendo unas fotos de no se que

-si, si. Hasta nos dijo que nos dijo que no la molestáramos mas, Señor Carrows-le dijo Pansy, sonando muy convencida

-bueno…

-con su permiso nos retiramos-fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo Anya a su padre en varios días

Los días se habían pasado muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensaron ya era primero de Septiembre… su padre no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra nada que ver con Curuela, perdón Natalie que hasta creo que me seguía ya que me la encontraba en todos lados, y no hacia mas que gritarme y decirme tontería y media. Le debo mucho a los papas de Pansy, que desde que murió mamá me han estado ayudando y ahora que ya soy mayor de edad me están ayudando a conseguir la custodia de mi hermanito, que ni loca lo pienso dejar en esa casa con la troll rondando por ahí.

Se suponía que Pansy se quedaría en mi casa para irnos juntas al colegio, pero recibió una carta de un tal Blake y se fue en menos de cinco minutos, que amiga.

Anya se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal para verificar que no se le olvidara nada, cuando tocan la puerta de su recamara.

-adelante-dijo Anya de espaldas a la puerta

-Any, tienes lo que te pedí-le pregunto su hermano

-si, pero estas seguro de querer hacerlo… se va r cuenta, y te va hacer algo, y yo no voy estar aquí-le dijo

-no me importa, se lo merece…

-solo espero que tu padre no te castigue

-también es el tuyo-le dijo Orión, levantando una ceja-… no creo que sea tan malo, si se caso con mi mamá, ya vez que ella Hufflepuff

-las personas cambian, Orión, cambian…

-espérame aquí, no tardo-le dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Anya salio de la habitación con un frasco en la mano, con mucho cuidado se introdujo en la habitación de su padre y cruelita. Estaba muy concentrada en llegar al baño sin un solo rasguño que cuando escucho un ronquido, se asusto.

-¡rayos!… tenia que ser cruela… por merlín, ronca peor que un ogro… como es que la aguanta-se quejo dirigiéndose al baño- haber donde estas… aquí

Anya abrió la tapadera del shampoo que utilizaba cruela , y vació todo el liquido amarillo que contenía el frasco en el shampoo.

-listo-dijo colocando el shampoo donde estaba

Una vez en su habitación volvió a respirar tranquila, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro no se desvaneció en todo el camino.

-lo hiciste?-le pregunto su hermano

-si, solo espera unas horas y veras su hermoso resusltado… me encantan las pociones jaja… que no se te olvide tomar fotos-

-no, y voy a tomar muchas, luky me va ayudar-le dijo su hermano

-ok… bueno enano, me tengo que ir-redijo abrazándolo- te voy a extrañar mucho!

-no quiero que te vayas

-ni yo em quiero ir, pero ve el lado positivo

-cual?

-como que cual?… unos meses y regreso y nos podremos ir de aquí-dijo Anya viendo con nostalgia su habitación

No había tardado mucho, una vez que atravesó observo que aparecer si era algo tarde ya que había muchas personas, unas se estaban despidiendo de sus padres u otras encontrándose con sus amigos. Esta un poco nerviosa, Pansy le había escogido arropa que llevaba en ese momento, que era una blusa delirantes morada con una falda negra y botas del mismo color, su cabello lo lleva suelto, y no traía mucho maquillaje.

-donde estas?-susurro la chicas

Anya al no encontrar a sus amigos se fue a buscar un compartimiento, además sentía varias miradas en ella y ya la estaban comenzando a molestar, y no quería llegar al colegio con puntos menos para su casa.

No tardo en encontrar uno vació, acomodo sus cosas y saco un libro que había estado leyendo en las vacaciones. Minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres chicos, dos morenos y uno rubio.

-claro ustedes pasen, no hay problema-les dijo la chica, sin levantar la mirada del libro-que modales son esos?, ya ni saludan, lo pensé de Malfoy, pero de ustedes

-eh… te conocemos?-le pregunto Blaise

-no que va, solo acostumbro hablar con extraños y adivinar sus nombres-les dijo sarcásticamente

Y antes de que unos de los morenos contestara, la puerta se volvió abrir dejando entrar a una chica muy agitada.

-hasta que te encuentro… escuche mal o no me dijiste que te esperara fuera del tren no dentro de el-le reprocho Pansy

-si, pero no te encontré, y no me iba a quedar ahí esperándote-le contesto

-este… Pansy, tu la conoces?-le dijo Jack

-y a este que le pasa?-le pregunto Pansy a Anya

-no lo se, cuando entro con los otros dos burros no me saludo-

-a quien le dices burro-se quejo Blaise-… bueno, la conoces Pansy?

-claro que la conozco Zabini, por merlín como no voy a conocer a mi mejor amiga yo no soy ustedes-les dijo Pansy, frunciendo el seño

-… Anya-dijo Jack

-no, soy tu madre con años menos… claro que soy yo, quien no mas?-le contesto Anya

-si eres tu!!-le dijo Blaise antes de ir a saludarla, y sentarse aun lado de Pansy-¡¿Qué?!

-por que estas tan cerca de mi-

-lo siento Any, pero no te reconoci… te ves muy bien-le dijo Jack, guiñándole un ojo, mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo

-nadie te reconocería Carrows-le dijo Draco, que había estado atento a la conversación

-si claro-sonrió forzadamente-y dime Malfoy, donde dejaste a tus gorilas?

-en su jaula… y tu donde dejaste tu fealdad, por que no es algo muy pequeño de esconder-

-se fue a tu cara

-¡BASTA!-grito Jack, y los cuatro habían dejado de discutir- si vamos a estar aquí hasta que lleguemos al colegio por lo menos traten de llevarse bien-dijo, pero al ver que varios iban a decir algo agrego- o mejor ignórense

-ya que-dijo Pansy, los otros solo callaron

El transcurso del viaje continuo en silencio, uno que otro comentario entre ellos, pero tranquilo aunque varios de ellos gritaran en sus cabezas cosa que agradeció Jack que no lo hicieran en la boca.

-por fin-dijo Anya

-ya no aguantaba mas tiempo con este cerca de mi-dijo Pansy, sacando sus cosas del compartimiento

-enserio?, no será que lo dices por que en realidad lo amas, y molestarse con el seria una forma de decirle que lo amas-le dijo subiéndose a unos de los carruajes

Pansy se le quedo viendo si se hubiera convertido en Snape-Anya, te sientes bien?-le dijo mientras le tocaba la frente

-claro, pero apoco que estoy en lo cierto

-si lo estuviera, estaríamos igual querida… por que si yo estoy enamorada del idiota de Zabini cosa que es un total estupidez, entonces tu lo estas de Malfoy-le dijo Pansy

-… estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una estupidez nn

-exacto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-que patéticos se ven Potter y la Weasley-le dijo Pansy

-ya déjalos, preocúpate mas por el que viene hacia nosotras-dijo Anya, viendo a Blaise

-quien?-volteando hacia la puerta del gran comedor-hay no

-hay si

-que nunca se cansa-se quejo la morena-prefiero salir con Potter… bueno no

-hola chicas, hace cuanto que no las veía-dijo Blaise sentándose delante de Pansy

-hola Blaise, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos-le dijo Anya

-enserio??-

-no-le dijo secamente Pansy

Los discursos de Dumbledore nunca le habían parecido interesantes de hecho a ningún Slytherin, pero al terminar la cena, iba a nombrar a los premios anuales. Llendo hacia su sala común y todavía no creía que hubieran elegido premio anual de Granger lo cría, pero Malfoy?… en que estaban pensando.

-hey Carrows , no me vas a felicitar?-le dijo Draco acercándose a la chica que estaba platicando con Pansy cerca de la chimenea

-felicitarte por que?-la chica lo miro extrañada-ah… es tu cumpleaños?, lo siento pero no te compre nada

-que chistosa estas hoy Carrows-

-para ti siempre Malfoy-le dijo Anya sorprendiéndose a si misma por contestarle aquello-Pansy, ya me voy estoy muy cansada

-de acuerdo-le dijo sin levantar la vista de su revista

No había mentido del todo si estaba cansada pero no como para dormirse ya, pero estar cerca del rubio no la dejaba estar en todos sus sentidos y lo acaba de comprobar con lo le dijo.

-no va a volver-le dijo Pansy al rubio

-no… quien?-dijo el chico

-Anya

-y por que iba a querer que volviera… ya me voy-dijo sin darle tiempo a Pansy de contestar

-hola Pansy-le dijo Blaise sentándose muy cerca de ella

-que quieres Zabini-le dijo alejándose de el

-que seas mi novia-

-eso no va a suceder-le dijo volteándolo a ver

-y por que no? uu-la cuestiono el chico

-por que…-pero no termino lo que iba a decir por que una chica de quinto se le acerco a Blaise

-amor, hasta que te encuentro, donde te habías metido?-le pregunto la castaña, sentándose en las piernas del chico

-por ahí-

-yo los dejo, hasta luego Zabini, Shawn-dijo Pansy levantándose del sofá

-espera…-

-déjala que se vaya, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer-le dijo antes e besarlo

y todavía pregunta por que… que mujeriego es pensó Pansy

Draco no sabia por que había seguido a Anya, pero ahí estaba enfrente de su puerta sin saber que hacer, escucho voces y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación de la chica, se quedo en la puerta y las voces ya se escuchaban lejos, suspiro aliviado, pero caño en cuenta que la chica todavía no le había lanzado un hechizo por entrar así a su habitación, y se alejo de la puerta y la busco con la vista, pero no la encontró si no que vio luz en el baño… si que tubo suerte ahora si tenia tiempo de salir, y sin tener que dar explicaciones de que estaba haciendo ahí.

Pero al parecer el destino no pensaba como el, por que antes de que este se diera la media vuelta para salir la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando a una chica de 17 años cubierta con una diminuta toalla.

-que demonios haces aquí?-le dijo la chica, sosteniendo bien la toalla


End file.
